The present invention relates to a method of producing twin packets of cigarettes.
Twin packets of cigarettes are known to be produced using the method described in Italian Patent Application n. BO93 A000061 filed by the present Applicant, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,037, and whereby a first and second rigid packet traveling in a first direction parallel to the longer longitudinal axes of the packets are transferred to the inputs of respective feed channels, the second packet being rotated 180.degree. in relation to the first; the two packets so arranged are fed along the respective channels in a second direction crosswise to the respective longer longitudinal axes and into a position coaxial with but axially spaced in relation to each other; the bottom wall of one of the two packets is gummed; and the packets are then brought together so that the respective bottom walls adhere to each other to form a twin packet.
The above known method therefore provides for producing twin packets presenting, at opposite ends, two hinged lids both opening on the same side; which lid arrangement is unsatisfactory not only in appearance, due to the difference in the larger lateral surfaces of the twin packet, but also structurally, in that the resistance to deformation of the front wall of the twin packet is less than that of the rear wall, thus resulting in possible twisting of the twin packet as a whole.